


Persona One-Shot collection

by Leethefish



Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Random - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leethefish/pseuds/Leethefish
Summary: Just a place where I'm going to put any Drabble or one shots that I write, as most of the time I can't be bother writing large fanfics a lot,,,, whoops.





	1. Coffee, Pancakes and Embarrassment

Everything was normal that morning. Rain was pouring down, typical for a Saturday afternoon. Ann, Ryuji and Yuskue were sat drinking coffee, talking as a group. The whole “Stealing peoples hearts and making the world a better place” Brought us much closer together. Haru was running her fathers company, I still don’t believe she was happy about it. Makoto was spending time with her sister Sae, At some hot springs I believe, and Futaba? She went back to being in her room. As for me, I was working as I promised Sojiro I would. Me and the others were talking as I walked back and forth, giving them new coffee cups until we all heard a small tap on the window of Lablanc. Crap. I knew exactly who it was. Akechi. I saw everyone glance towards the door, trying to see why I wouldn’t open it. Sojori sighed, coming up and opening the door, very calmly. Akechi came in with that sort of swagger that normally would have annoyed me to no end, But since we were, well, dating, It just because a little thing I picked up on every now and again. It was only me and him who knew, I hadn’t broke the news to the others that “Oh yeah I’m dating the guy who tried to get us all arrested!”. It’s honestly going to be really awkward. My thought track was stoped by a calming voice.   
“Akira? Are you okay dear?” My face went red. He didn’t even realise that him and I were the only ones who knew we were dating. Ryuji looked over at us, his face in full confusion. His loud voice chimed into the conversation. “Akechi, The hell dude? Why you callin’ him dear?” I quickly covered my face, running upstairs, Morgana and Akechi following after me. I could hear Ann trying to calm Ryuiji down. As soon as I got upstairs, I quickly sat on my bed, Morgana curling by my feet. 

“Akira? Love?” God. His voice pained me sometimes. Akechi quickly came up, A small, cheeky, narcissistic smile spread across his face. He sat down beside me, still smiling a lot. “Akira… You haven’t told them yet have you?”  
My voice quavered as I spoke. “N-no…”  
Akechi laughed a little, quickly taking my hand. “Well, why don’t we tell them now? I mean… unless you have something to lose from it.” I shook my head, and Akechi smiled. “Good. That means that my great detective skills have worked again, haven’t they Joker?” He laughed again, as I rolled my eyes in displeasure.  
“Whatever A-Akechi…” He smiled and laughed again.   
“Where’s the Joker I know? Has he gone o-“ I couldn’t deal with his rambling anymore, so just kissed him. I knew that would work anyway. It was always so funny to see him flustered, it was one of the only times he dropped his “detective prince” act. The only other time he dropped that act was… well, lets just say, horrid to see. Akechi covered his face, his light brown hair flopping over his face. I let out a small laugh as he quickly regained his state. I smiled at him, trying to see what he would do, but instead, he just grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs. “Come on, Enough dilly dallying. Lets just tell them.” I admire his pride and confidence, but thats beside the point. We walked down the stairs to see everyone still there. Ryuiji looked at me with that sort of look that would normally terrify someone… other than someone who had learnt to deal with that face. As per usual, he started to shout. “Oi! What was’ll racket for up there?” I tried to respond, but Akechi, like normal, beat me to it. “Well… I think I would fancy making a small announcement!” I rolled my eyes slightly as Akechi took my hand tightly, lifting it up into the air. “I loooooooovvvvveeeee my boyfriend!” I quickly covered my face with my other free hand as I heard Yusuke start to laugh.  
“Ann, Ryuji, My money please.” He held out his hand as Ann and Ryuji gave him 500 yen each. I looked at Akechi through my fingers and saw his god damn stupid smile. I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my height. “I swear if you EVER embarrass me like that again il-“ He smiled putting a finger over my lips.   
“Shush small one. Anyway, You owe me some coffee and pancakes, don’t you?”


	2. Don't lock me out for the sake of pancakes... please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yo I'm not going to put notes on these unless I'm responding to stuff sooooo yet

“Akechi? I can see you, why aren’t you opening the door?” Akira was shouting at this point. He had been outside of Akechi’s apartment for about 10 minutes, and he hadn’t answered the door. Akira knew that Akechi was in, he could see him through window.   
Finally, Akechi came and opened the door. “Akira! Please forgive me, I was cooking, and if I left what I was making unattended, well, in summary, I would ruin it!” Akira sighed and laughed a little, before quickly pecking Akechi on the cheek. Akechi’s face went a light shade of pink, and went back inside, telling Akira to come in. Only then was it that Akira realised that Akechi’s hair was in a small ponytail.

Akira sat down at the table, as Akechi brought two plates of pancakes over. Akira sighed. “Akechi please don’t tell me you spent the last 10 minutes ma-“  
“I did. I spent all of this morning making pancakes. You can’t stop me from doing it again either.” Akechi had a wide, dumb smile across his face as he ate a small chunk of the pancake. Akira smiled and laughed a little, shaking his head as he tried the pancakes. A thought passed through his head, making him start to laugh a little. Akechi tilted his head in confusion, “Akira... why are you laughing?”  
Akira smiled a little more, pointing at Akechi’s small pony tail. “That. All I can think of is you wearing a really cheesy apron, and your hair being exactly like that.”  
Akechi gave a playful glare, only to smirk a little. “Shut up, or I’ll shove pancakes down your throat.”  
Akira smiled, shaking his head. “I would love to see you try, but then again, you wouldn’t want to hurt me… would you?~”  
Akechi looked down, in a sort of fake shame. “Fine, you win.”

Akira and Akechi ate In a happy silence, but the conversations started up once again when they finished eating.   
Akechi gave a small, sly smile. “Can I have a kiss for my amazing cooking?”  
Akira laughed, taking his hand, squeezing it a few times. “Maybe later.”  
Akechi let out a fake gasp, before letting go of Akira’s hand. “I am offended! No more pancakes for you!”  
Akira smiled and chuckled, “If that means you won’t lock me out for 10 minutes, then we’re good.”

After a small, jokey, quarrel, Akechi and Akira sat down on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, their hands once again intertwined. Akira used his empty hand, and switched the channel on the TV to some random news program. It was one of those “one off shows” about something that had happened a certain amount of time ago on that day. This one, however, was about something that happened this day 3 years ago.  
The first phantom thief case. The case with Suguru Kamoshida  
The thought of it made Akira smile a little, even Akechi let out a small smirk at it. Akira quickly spoke, “You didn’t start investigating us until Madarame’s case, right?”  
Akechi gave a small nod as he sighed a little, “Yes, that is true. Madarame’s case was a lot more mainstream after all, not to say Kamoshida’s wasn’t that is.”  
Akira Shrugged and smiled, “Hey, don’t work yourself up over not catching us in the heat of the moment, or got to put us in a “Court of Justice.”  
Akechi looked away, covering his face. “Akira...shut up.”  
Akira smiled, shaking his head. “No. And guess what, I guess you could say you had your heart stolen by A phantom thief, huh?”  
Akechi pouted, jokingly tapping Akira’s arm. “I said shut up!”

Akira gave another sly smile. “No. If you want me to shut up, make me.”  
Akechi sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Why did I decide to date you... why..."  
Akira smirked before leaning onto Akechi's shoulder. "Because you loooovvvvveeeee meeee!"


End file.
